


The Mate

by Ziams_Heart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziams_Heart/pseuds/Ziams_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is Derek's mate, only thing is Stiles is 14 and Derek is 17. Yeah, young love.</p>
<p>Stiles parents (Scott&Isaac) don't approve, but if it keeps Derek from being coming full wolf. They had to, Stiles is Derek's mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Story that hasn't been posted on Wattpad either

In terms of a mate, it's what Isaac is to Scott. 

And also, their son Stiles who just so happens to be human adapting the gene from Isaac. Scott's werewolf abilities didn't pass on since he was bitten. 

Stiles had a good life, the perfect family. He definitely had amazing parents, he was a great big brother. Stiles was pretty average in school, he tried but being hyperactive didn't help much.

But he knew the term "mate" of course his parents were mated. Stiles didn't know much about it but he knew some things.

~~~

"I jut don't like the thought of them two being together at all. Stiles is 14 years old for Christ's sake. Derek is almost 18." Scott whispered to his husband. He didn't like the thought of his son already getting involved in werewolf's let alone an Alpha. 

"That's his mate. Scott you can't do that Derek, or Stiles. You'll be the one to blame when Derek's killing people all around after this. Do you really want that on your conscious?" Isaac needed some way to get this through Scott's thick skull.


End file.
